Second Love
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: My first try on ff...love is a beautiful feeling...can it happen twice...really bad at summaries... " A Dareya Fic" "Do read and review"
1. Chapter1

Hey Guys!

I am Isha...new on ff and a huge dareya fan...

Thought of writing a story "Second Love"...A dareya Fic

 ** _Pairs -_**

Ishyant

Kavi

Abhirika

Dareya

..

..

Should I continue?...Do tell me

Till then bbyee

Regards

~Isha~


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS! THNX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED... LISHUKRITI, BHUMI 98, MITHI, DUO LOVERS, PURPLE ANGEL1, RK SWEETY, LOVE U KAVIN, MAHESH 15, JANVI DI'S JANVI, ANAYAJ, RAVU161, ND ALL D GUETS**_

 _ **I HOPE I DIDNT MISSED ANYONE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HERE U GO WITH D FIRST CHAPTER OF STORY**_

 _It was a bright summer morning. A handsome boy can be seen sleeping in his bedroom. alarm clock rings nd d boy in full frustation throws d alarm clock on floor nd covers his head with pillow. A beautiful girl wearing a crop top nd denim jeans comes to the room and sighs._

 **Girl- uff! firse ek aur alarm clock ka dehant ho gya _( nd she looked at her hubby sleeping with a cute smile on his face)_**

 _girl goes to d window aur curtains ko side karti hai nd lets the sun rays fall on his face. with this , d boy gets irritated but smiles seeing his wife standing there._

 ** _BOY- kya jaan kyu subah subah utha diya. I have to sleep yar_**

 ** _Girl- I think tum bhool rhe ho ki u r getting late . Jaldi utho varna pehle din beauro mein late ho na , it dosen't look good_**

 ** _Boy( while looking at his watch)- what d hell. pehle din hi late. Oh god nd rushes to washroom_**

 ** _t_** _he girl smiles on seeing her hubby behaving like a kid. she ran down when she heard a knock at her door. she opened the door nd smiled on seeing d person. SHE WAS WEARING A BEAUTIFUL RED COLOURED SHORT TOP WITH DENIM JEANS AND SHOES. THEY BOTH HUGGED EACH OTHER_

 ** _GIRL- TUM ITNI PUNCTUAL AUR VO BILKUL KUMBHKARAN_**

 ** _GIRL2- OH GOD! I WONDER SHAINA KI TUM USE KAISE HANDLE KARTI HO ._**

 ** _BOY WHILE COMING DOWNSTAIRS_**

 ** _BOY - HAAN JAB AAP DONO EK SAATH MILO TU SIRF MERI HI BURAI KARO ( ND POUTS)_**

 **GIRL2 - TANMAY MY GOD. KITNA JEALOUS FEEL KARTE HO TUM .TUMHARA NAAM TO JEALOUSY KI DUKAAN HONA CHAIYE.**

 ** _BOY- KYA KRE JAB HUME KOI PUCHTA HI NHI TO KARNA PADTA HAI. BY THE WAY SHREYA JI APKO ITNI JALDI ANE KA SHAUK KYUN HAI_**

 ** _SHREYA- VO KYA HAIN NA HAME SIRF ACHI ADATE HI LGTI HAI._**

 ** _SHAINA - BAS AB CHALO BREAKFAST KARO. AAJ HOSPITAL MEIN BOHOT KAM. EK OPERATION BHI HAI AAJ_**

 ** _TANMAY- ARE MWRI WIFE OPERATION KAREGI TO SAB HIK HI HOGA. KYUN DR SHAINA( SHAINA IS A CARDIOLOGIST)_**

 ** _SHAINA - YES SIR_**

 ** _SHREYA - CHLO AB_**

 ** _THEY ALL WENT TO CAR. TANMAY WAS ABOUT TO OPEN D DOOR OF DRIVING SEAT BUT STOPPED AFTER RECIEVING A FURIOUS GLANCE FROM SHREYA AND SHAINA. HE WENT ND SAT ON D BACKSEAT. GIRLS SMILED SEEING HIM LIKE THIS. SHREYA STARTED D CAR_**

 ** _TANMAY- YAAR KOI GANA TO LAGAO_**

 ** _SHAINA TURNED ON D RADIO AND SONG PIYA AAE NA STARTED(FROM ASHIQUI 2)_**

 ** _SHREYAS EYES FILLED WITH TEARS AFTER HEARING D SONG BUT IMMEDIATELY WIPPED THEM AND SMILED_**

 ** _SHAINA QUICKLY SWITCHED TO ANOTHER CHANNEL._**

 ** _SHREYA - ARE GANA KYUN CHANGE KIYA_**

 ** _TANMAY- SHREYA! YE VALA SONG ACHA HAI (ZINDAGI AA RHA HUN MAIN)_**

 ** _SHREYA KNEW HE SAID THIS TO MAKE HER HAPPY. SOON THEY REACHED D HOSPITAL ND DROPPED SHAINA._**

 ** _TANMAY IMMEDIATELY CAME OT OF D CAR ND KISSED SHAINA ON HER CHEEKS_**

 ** _TANMAY- HAVE A GOOD DAY BABY_**

 ** _SHAINA- ALL D BEST FOR FIRST DAY_**

 ** _TANMAY SMILED ND SAT ON D PASSENGER SEAT_**

 ** _SHREYA SMILED SEEING THEM LIKE THIS. THEY BOTH LOVED EACH TRULY_**

 ** _TANMAY- CHALE_**

 ** _SHREYA - HAAN_**

 ** _ND BOTH DROVE TOWARDS BEAURO._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END OF CHAPTER. PLZZZ TELL HOW IT WAS . PLZZZ REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**thnx to all those who reviewed . i know am late but am very busy. my exams r going on**

 **.**

 **.**

 **here u go with ur chapter**

Cid beauro:

all the officers were engrossed in their work but someone was busy staring someone. One person came to him nd

GUY- kavin (no response)

GUY ( a bit louder) - kavin ! ( still no response)

Guy ( irritated and almost shouts) - kavinnnnnn...

all look at him nd smile

Kavin- haan ! dushyant kya huya. chilla kyun rha hai

Dushyant- kab se bula rha hun par tu sun hi nhi rha

abhijeet - are dushyant dikh nhi rha kavin kitna busy hai

Kavin- aisa kuch nhi hai sir main v... vo file padh rha tha

Dushyant ( with a naughty smile) - ulti pakdke . kaam me busy the ya bhabhi ko niharne mein . bhabhi ka naam ann..nn

kavin looked up at purvi nd at the same time she to looked up nd a cute eyelock was there but they came out of the eyelock nd both blushed

kavin while blushing- purvi

Dushyant- oye hoye. ab to tu sharmane bhi lga

Kavin- dushyant ai..aisa kuch nhi hai . main to bas vo

at the same time beauro door got opened nd abhijeet smiled seeing d person at d door

Abhijeet- aiye tarika ji. kaise hain aap. koi kaam tha hame bulva liya hota.

ARE HAM BHI HAIN

abhijeet frowned seeing him

ABhijeet- ( murmuring) kabab mein haddi

Salunkhe- kuch kaha abhijeet

Abhijeet - are nhi doctor shab main to bas bol rha tha ki aap log aaj beauro main

Tarika- vo kya hain na abhijeet ki koi case to tha nhi to socha idhar ake sbse baate kar lete hain

Kavin- ye to apne bohot acha kiya tarika ji . aaj to hmara din ban gya kyun abhijeet sir( he said while looking at abhijeet)

PUrvi- haan tarika tum na roz aaya karo hame bhi kam se chutkara mil jaya karega

KAvin- purvi kya huya . agar tum stressed feel kar rhi ho to u can go i will manage. i mean. h..hum manage kar lege

Purving ( while looking down)- nhi kavin main thik hun **( are ek chiz to btana hi bhul gyi purvi, kavin , dushyant, sachin, nikhil , pankaj r at d same post)**

everyone smiled seeing them

Dushyant- agar pyaar karta hain to bol de use

Kavin- yaar bolna to chahta hun par jab bhi uske samne jaata hun to bas muh se kuch nikalta hi nhi .

Dushyant (mimicking kavin)- uski vo pyaari aankhen, uski killer smile . bas yahi dekhta rehta hun

kavin ( in dream)

.

.

 _kavin and purvi were enjoying d snowfall ( u can imagine any place) . purvi was wearing a beautiful pink one piece which ended above her knees( same as alia bhatt was wearing in song ishq vala love)_

 _song RABBA ( heropanti)_

Thodi thodi katthai si uski hankering  
Thodi surrme bhari..  
( while looking at purvi)  
Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein  
Thodi surme bhari..

( purvi threw a snowball on him nd ran)  
Uske honthon pe muskurayein  
Haaye duniya meri  
Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun  
Rakhna bhi chaahun  
Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha  
Ho.. ho!  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan  
Woh hu wo...  
( he ran behind her and caught her by her waist )  
Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?  
Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa  
Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve  
Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa  
Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha  
Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay  
( they both fall on the snow . purvi at bottom nd kavin on top of her)  
Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi  
Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi  
Naina woh hai na  
Haan sitaarein hain dau  
Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi  
Talna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun  
Main unn charaagon tale.. haaye

( a cute eyelock... both drew themselves towards each other)  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha  
Ho.. ho!  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan

( their faces were just inches apart nd

.

.

.

a voice from behind

 **INSPECTOR SHREYA REPORTING ON DUTY SIR**

 **INSPECTOR TANMAY REPORTING ON DUTY SIR**

Dushyant- kavin kya huya dubara kahan kho gya dekh naye officers aaye hain

Kavin realised that it was a dream nd pouted

Dushyant- kya huya

Kavin- yaar sapne mein hi shi hamari pehli kiss hone hi vali thi nd then he realised what he said

Dushyant- ohhhh! u continue bhabhi jee ko bhi bula leta hun

BHA...

kavin immediately put his hand onhis facend said

Kavin- marvayega kya . chal ab nye officers se milte hain

dushyant was trying to say sometihng nd kavin realised that his hand was still on his mouth

Kvin - oh sorry chal

Kavin ( murmuring) - teri baari me tujhe bataunga beta

Dushyant- kuch kaha

Kvin - haaan main bhagwan se keh rha tha ki kis ullu se meri dosti karvadi

Dushyant- haan main ullu aur tu bandar ab chal

they both went

purvi was looking at him all the whlie nd a her lips curled up into a beautiful smile nd she too went

.

.

.

.

 **hey levisha i hope u r happy now**

 **thnx once again to those who reviewed**

 **nd mahi didu this time i didn't wrote in capitals**

 **and thnx fr ur advise**

 **plzzz reviewwwwww...**

 **bye**

 **isha**


	4. Chapter 4

**HLO EVERYONE!**

THNX TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED BHUMI 98, MAHI DI, ESHA DI,FARI DI, SAMAIRA , JASDEEP , KRISANE D'SOUZA , ER ADIBA , MAHESH 15

HERE U GO WITH NEXT CHAPTER!

all move towards the door to welcome the officers

ABHIJEET- welcum to cid mumbai. main senior inspector abhijeet.

TANMAY- are sir apko kaun nhi janta. aap to meri sabse badi inspiration ho.

ABHIJJEET- thank u very much . chalo main sabse tumhe milvata hu.

ye hai senior inspector kavin , sr. inspector dushyant, sr. inspector purvi , senior inspector sachin , inspector nikhil , inspector divya , inspector pankaj, senior inspector fredricks aur senior inspector rajat aur ye hai forensic expert dr. salunkhe aur dr. tarika. ( nd all shook hands with them)

SHREYA- acp sir kahan hai

ABHIJEET - vo dcp ke saath conference ke liye gye hai . thodi der mein aajayege.

shreya nodded nd all went to do their work.

pankaj went towards shreya

PANKAJ- hi

SHREYA hi

PANKAJ - to tum crime branch se ho

SHREYA- haan

PANKAJ- to vahan ke experiene kaisa rha

SHREYA- shayad tumhe koi kaam nhi hai par mujhe hai so plz excuse

pankaj made a face went towards his desk

KAVIN- are kya hua pankaj

PANKAJ- yaar vo nyi officer shreya , samajhti kya hai khud ko . maine sirf pucha ki crime branch mein experience kaisa rha aur vo so rude

KAVIN - vo abhi abhi to ayi thoda adjust hone de . sab thik ho jaayega

pankaj nodded

DURING LUNCH TIME-

all were sitting in the cafeteria

TANMAY- sir aap sab ke saath kaam karne me sach mein bohot maza aa rha hai. its like a dream come true

DUSHYANT- hmm kaafi time se koi naya officer nhi aya tha . ab mazaa aayega

SACHIN- acha apni family ke baare mein kuch batao

TANMAY- meri family mein ofcourse main , mere mom dad vo abhi kolkata mein hai aur meri wife shaina

SACHIN- phir to bure phase tum . shaadi karke to aadmi biwi ka gulaam ban jaata hai

TANMAY- aise baat nhi hai. shaina , she is the best. sach mein she has completed my life nd i love her very much

ALL TOGETHER - ohhhh

TANMAY ( while blushing) - kya sir aap bhi

NIKHIL- vaise shreya tumhari family mein kaun kaun hai

SHREYA - sorry to say main apni personal life kisi se share nhi karti

nikhil got angry at her rudness nd was about to reply back when abhijeet interrupted

ABHIJEET- koi baat mhi . vaise tum delhi branch mein kaam karte the right to mumbai

SHREYA- sir lunch time khatam hone vala hai to bato se better aap khana kha ligiye . mera hogya

nd she went

TANMAY- vo sir transfer ho gya tha yahan isliye

KAVIN- vaise ye teri dost hai kya

TANMAY- haan she is my best frnd . colleage se saath hai hum

DUSHYANT- tunhari dost. koi match hi nhi hai

tum itne sweet nature ke aur ye itni rude. kaise baat kar rhi thi

TANMAY- a..aisa kuch nhi hai . vo bas aaj thodi upset hai isliye

AT CAFETERIAS ENTRANCE

a tall , well built man with fair complexion was entering the cafeteria when suddenly he collided with someone

nd both of them fell down

GIRL - dikhta nhi hai kya . andhe ho . dekh nhi skte koi aa rha hai

BOY- excusme ! miss dekhke aap nhi chal rhi thi aur bol mujhe rhi hai

GIRL- u! u just shutuo. galti ki hai to accept karna sikho. sorryy shbd to suna hi nhi hoga apne

BOY- exactly miss . galti ki hai to bolo sorry . aur vaise tum janti nhi ho main kaun ho

GIRL- haan ek badtameez , andhe , aur naalayak insaan . baat karne ke tameez tak nhi hai

BOY- agar mein bolne par agaya to rone lag jaogi. ladki ho isliye abhi tak salikhe se baat kar rha hun . varna

GIRL- varna kya haan... darti nhi hun tumse aur haan ek baat yaad rakhna ki SHREYA kabhi roti nhi hai

ND SHE WALKS AWAY WHILE MURMURING rona my foot

IN THE BEAURO

shreya enters with an angry face and goes to her desk. tanmay looks at her nd went towards her

TANMAY- kya hua darling itni gusse mein

SHREYA - abhi abhi ek badtameez se paala pad gya

meanwhile beauro door get open nd a man comes inside AND ABHIJEET IMMEDIATELY WENT ND HUGGED HIM

abhijeet - DAYA tu . tu to kal ane vaala tha. aaj kaise

DAYA- are batake ata to surprise kaise karta aur tumhara aisa reaction kaise dekh pata

ABHIJEET- pure 3 mahine ho gye. congrats senior inspector daya apne mission successful kiya hai . isi khushi mein aaj mere ghar party]

ABHIJEET- acha chalo aj do nye officers aye hai .

daya nd abhijeet went towards them

ABHIJEET - ye hai inspector tanmay aur tanmay ye hai senior inspector daya

nd they both shook hands

DAYA- welcum to cid tanmay

TANMAY- thank u sir

nd they move towards shreya . shreya was standing nd her back was facing daya

ABHIJEET- daya ye hai inspector shreya

shreya turned to nd bothgot a 100 watt shock

BOTH (together)- tum

SHREYA- hadd hai mera picha karte karte yahan tak pahonch gye . badtameeze ki hadd hoti hai

ABHIJEET( angrily) - shreya kya bol rhi ho. he is ur senior SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA.

shreya gets shocked nd murmurs sorry while glaring at him

bot at the same time murmurs- ye aur cid officer

SHREYA- oh god ! ab ise sir bolna padega . ughhhh

DAYA(in her ear)- welcum to to cid ms. akdu

shreya glares at him nd he went

.

.

.

.

THNX EVERYONE FOR UR REVIEWS .

KEEP READING

KEEP REVIEWING

BBYEEE


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO GUYS!**

 **SO SORRY**

 **I KNOW I M SUPER LATE ...BUT MY EXAMS WERE GOING ON...**

 **thnx to all those reviewed**

 **bhumi 98 , daya's mahi, meghana0106, loveukavin,muskaan, rk sweety, samaira, jasdeep, levisha, ritika, shweta, aksheta, shabna, anna,shreya nd all the guests**

 **SAMAIRA- so sorry for such a late update...thnx for liking it**

 **ANNA- i would luv to be ur frnd...u can read my review**

 **ye vala chappy na muskaan di ne likha hai...maine nhi**

 **hope u will like it**

 **so here u go wid it**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Daya : Welcome to CID Mumbai ...Miss Akdu... While Shreya glares him...but he goes away..

Shreya ( in mind) : Uff !ek dam cartoon piece lagte hain...Bear kaise karungi inhe... Chal beta Shreya lag jaa kaam par...inhe to baad me dekhlungi...

With this she gets back to her work...

At 8:00 pm...

 **All were working quietly on their pc...but their was someone who was lost somewhere... As if ...not in the bureau...only...(any guesses)...**

(Let it be ...main hi bata deti hun..)

It was none othr than our mahan and great officer...

PANKAJ...(Har baar Daya sir ya shreya mam thodi na honge...hehe)..He was thinking so deeply... That he even didnt realized that Daya was calling him...

Daya: Pankaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjj !

With this he comes out of the trance..and all looking towards them...

Shreya (in mind) : .huh ...koi kaam nhi rehta kya inhe...pohoch jaate h sabko tang karne...

Pankaj :ha sir ...kya hua...aap itni zoro se kyu chilla rhe h...?

Daya : Kya ! Main chilla rha hu...(pouts) Kab se bula rha hu... Tumhe...lekin tumho ki pata nhi ki kiski yaado me khoye hue the ...

Pankaj : Daya sir ...main ye soch rha tha ki ...kyu na hum sab Tanmay aur Shreya ke liye ek welcome party arrange kare... (Happily)...Bohot maza ayega sir... Boliye na ...sir ...

Daya (in mind) : Huh...Miss Akdu k liye party...aisa lagega jaise kabab me haddi...

Pankaj: Daya sir...daya sir...

But daya was lost in his own thoughts...So Pankaj again calls him...

Pankaj (shaking him ): Daya sir ...(with this he comes out of the trance...)

Daya : Ha ha Pankaj kya hua...

Pankaj (confusingly ) : Mujhe to kuch nhi hua sir ...lekin kya aap thik hai...achha voh sab chodiye sir ...aap ye bataiye ki aapko mera idea kaisa laga...

Daya looks at...him...pankaj was eagerly waiting for his answers with lots of hope...  
Daya : ha ha...idea bohot achha hai...and gives a fake smile...

Pankaj ( happily ) : Thankyou so much sir...mai abhi Acp sir ko puch k aata hu...  
Nd he leaves...

Daya : Iska kuch nhi ho sakta...and smiles  
And get back To his work

After sometime ...Acp sir comes along with Pankaj...who was looking like scared...as if 1000watt shock he has got...

Acp : Officers ...may I have your attention plz...

With this all left their work...and started...looking towards ACP sir...

Acp : jaisa ki aap sab jaante hai... aaj hamare saath...do naye officers aur jud gaye hain...toh...aap k Pyaare Pankaj ji chahte hai ki...(in firm voice)..ek welcome party rakhi jaaye...(glares at PANKAJ...almost in anger)n Pankaj gulps...in fear...

Freddy ( wishpers to Nikhil): Aaj toh ye gaya kaam se...

Nikhil : Sahi kaha sir aapne... Bhagwan (looks up) Aaj plz Pankaj ki raksha karna ...

Freddy : hmm sahi kaha...

And others look each other and gives... "ye toh gaya wala look"while Shreya n Tanmay remained confused..

Pankaj : Sir ...agar aap nhi chah...was cut by ACP...

ACP : Bohot achha idea diya hai tumne...Pankaj...n smiles...

All get shocked... specially Pankaj...he got overjoyed...that he almost jumped at his place...while others becomes happy...

Pankaj (happily ) : Sach me SIRR!...

Acp (smiles) : Haa... Pankaj...

Pankaj : sir... thankyou ..thankyou...thankyou so much...

Tanmay : Thankyou... sir...but iski kya jarurat hai...

 **(NOTE : HERE U CAN IMAGINE TANMAY AS... HIMANSHU MALHOTRA AND SHAINA AS AMAYA OF TERE SEHER MEIN...(OR ANY OTHER FAV...ACTOR OF YOURS)**

Abhijeet : Zarurat...kyu nhi hai...Tanmay...tum aur Shreya aakhir pehli baar Mumbai aaye ho...toh ...itna farz hamara toh banta hai na...(winks) isi bahane hume ek party bhi mil jayegi bhai...

Daya : Aur...kisi ka gussa bhi kam ho jaaye...(says eyeing towards SHREYA) but she understoods ...that it was for her...n others too understand...

Purvi ( excitedly) : Wow...sir party...kitna maza ayega ...mujhe toh yaad bhi nhi...ki hum sab ne last party kab attend ki thi...lekin ab bohot maza ayega...

Kavin : Tumne bilkul sahi kaha PURVI.. bohot maza ayega...

Sachin : Tumhe toh Purvi ki sab baat achhi...lagati hain... kyu Dushyant ...

Dushyant : Sahi...kaha...n laughs...

All understood...n smile under their teeth...except Acp , Tanmay n Shreya...

Till now SHREYA was silent and listening their... conversation silently...but now spoke up...

Shreya : SORRY SIR... lekin main party me nhi aasakti...

Daya (in low voice ) : Lo laga diya GRAHAN...AKDU NE...

Tanmay : shutup shreya...u r cuming...nd thats final

Shreya : Tanmay plz... mera mann nhi hai... aur tum toh jaante ho na ...ki mujhe parties wagera pasand nhi hain...

Tanmay : what plz haan ...agar tu nhi ayegi to even i m not cuming

Acp : ( softly) Shreya beta...ye party tumhare aur Tanmay ki aane ki khushi main rakhi hain...aur agar tum nhi aaogi toh kaise chalega... tumhi batao...

ACP sir told these words ...in such a fatherly... tone that Shreya 's eyes filled almost with tears...but she quickly ...wipped out.

Tanmay : Princesss... plzz yaar

Daya : Agar tum nhi aana chaho...toh bhi chalega...(in happytone)...mujhe koi problem nhi hai...

But now ACP sir glares him...

Acp : dAYA ...( IN STRICT VOICE)..

so he stops...n lowers his head...

Shreya : Thik hai... Sir ...sirf aapke aur tanmay ke kehne par aane k liye tayyar hun...kisi ko itni jaldi kush hone ki zarurat nhi hai...says eyeing towards DAYA...

listening to her words...all get happy...specially...while DAYA murmurs...

Tanmay : yaar ...thanku ...thanku... so much...princesss...I LOVE YOU YAAR...n side hugs her.  
she too...smiles

Shreya : I luv u too yaar ...

Nikhil : Lekin sir ...party kab aur kaha hai?

Acp : Nikhil...party kal hai...aur vo bhi mere ghar par...shaam ko 7 baje...

Abhijeet (quickly) : Sir...kya forensic doctors bhi...aa sakte hain?

with this all started laughing under their teeth...except SHREYA N TANMAY...by passing naughty glances to each other...

Acp : Ha...ha ..kyu nhi...Salunkhe bhi zarur ayega...

Abhijeet : Salunkhe saab..!...

ACP : Ha...Salunkhe...bhi...(said casually)...

Abhijeet : sirf...Salunkhe saab...

Acp :haan ...kyu kisi aur ko bhi bulana hai kya...?

Abhijeet (immediately ) : Aur TARIKA JI ?

Now it really became very hard for others...to control their ter watching ABHIJEET 's expression...since they knew...that Acp sir is just TEASING him...

Acp : Achha achha achha ...Tarika ko bhi bulana hain...?

Abhijeet : Haa sir...

ACP SIR...now laughs loudly...but ABHIJEET gets confused...so sees around... n gets more confused...after seeing...that others too are laughing...

Abhijeet ( almost in crying tone ) : Sir...

After listening to his voice ...all stop laughing...n look towards him...

Acp : Are...baba ABHIJEET... Tumhari TARIKAJI bhi ayengi...

Abhijeet ( EXCITEDLY ) : SACH ME!...SIR...

Daya : Ha ...bhai sach me...dar

Abhijeet(inocently ) : Toh aap log has kyu rahe the...

Daya : kyunki ... acp sir tumhari taang khich rahe the...n laughs

Acp : ha...ABHIJEET... tumbhi na Abhijeet ...kuch bhi nhi...samjhe...(laughs)

Abhijeet : kya Sir aap bhi...mai toh darr hi gaya tha...n he smiles...

Tanmay : SIR ...vaise samjha toh mai bhi kuch nhi...

Sachin : Rehne do... Tanmay...dheere dheere sab samajh jaoge...

Tanmay :achaa...thik hai...

Tanmay : ACP SIR...

ACP : ha Tanmay...bolo

Tanmay : SIR...vo...vo...

Kavin : Are ...Tanmay...ab bolo bhi...

Tanmay : ha...SIR.. vo kehna chahta tha ki kya ...main ...main...( SHYLY)...kya main apni wife ...SHAINA ko bhi laa sakta hun...?plzzz

ALL ( in one voice) : Ooooooooooooo

ACP : SHAINA ko...

Tanmay : SIR plzzz...(in pleading tone )

Shreya : Haa sir plz...

ACP : Achaa thik hai...(smiles)...tum laa sakte ho...

Tanmay (happily ) : Thanku...sir...  
Others smiles at this...

ACP : achha thik hai...ab tum sab ghar jaa sakte ho...kaafi der ho chuki hai...

All : Yes sir...n ACP SIR leaves...

After few minutes...all left...

..

..

..

 **so here it ends**

 **plzz do tell how was it...nd if u dont like sumthing plzz do tell that too**

 **kindly review**

 **keep reading nd keep reviewing**

 **isha**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

 **-"SECOND LOVE"-**

* * *

 **HELLOOO GUYS!**

 **A/N: I KNOW I AM REALLY LATE THIS TIME...SO SORRY FOR THAT...**

 **ritika, shweta, anna, shabna, krissane d'souza, aashvin, dareya 10, anushka diya, princess 046, nia 757, shreya, cadbury's fan, samaira, candy126, bhumi98, purvi's niharika, jasdeep, aftab, daya's mahi, kajal1273, and my lovely guesstss...thanks for reviewing**

 **ANNA-** **heya...m fine...tu bta...and shukriya ki tujhe story pasand ayi...read karte rehna...sorry google se touch mein nhi reh skte...reply zarroor dena...i will wait**

 **SAMAIRA- so sorry for such a late update**

 **NOTE : This chapter is written by muskaan di and some parts are written by me**

 **so here u go wid the next chapter**

* * *

 **everyone went to their home ...**

 **shreya and tanmay went towards his house...shaina opened the door and they both entered inside**

 **Tanmay-** shaina aaj sham ko hum party pe jja rhe hai...to tum tayar rehna

 **Shaina-** party...konsi party

 **Shreya-** haan mai btati hu...vo sir ne hamare liye welcum party rakhi ha

 **Shaina-** wow...that's great ...so sweet

 **Tanmay-** yaa...shreya plzz yaar ...mood mat off kar...it will be fun

 **Shreya-** tanmay... u know na...i don't like to go for parties and all fir bhi tune zid ki

 **Shaina-** nhi shreya...u loved them...to ab kyu

 **Shreya-** i don't know yaar...but mujhe nhi jana tha

 **Tanmay-** nhi shreya...u r coming...bas no more arguments...ab ready ho jaye

..

IN EVENING

In the evening:

 **All were entering one by one in the party hall...and they were waiting for Purvi...Shreya...Tanmay...and his wife...and also for the female cops...**

 **Kavin was near the door of the party hall...and was stealing glances at the door and was cursing his watch...as if he was eagerly waiting for some one...**

 **Dushyant was the first to notice him...and smiles sheepishly...n goes near him...n places his one hand on Kavin's shoulder...**

 **Kavin turns back in jerk...as is he has been caught stealing something...**

 **Dushyant** : Kya hua bhai...tu itna dar kyu gaya...?

 **Kavin** : mai..mai...main kaha dara...(trying to sound normal)...

 **Dushyan** t : Achhha...ye sab chod...aur bata tu yaha kyu khada hai?kisika intezaar kar rha h kya?(in naughty tone)

 **Kavin :** nhi ...vo mai...but stops in middle...becoz ...a beautiful lady...wearing a black one piece dress...entering inside...with her ever cute smile...

 **Kavin was just starring her...n lost in her...with wide eyes n open mouth...which had already became in O shape...n Dushyant didnt failed to notice it...n smiles...**

 **Dushyant** (in low voice): Abey muh band kar warna makkhi ghus jayegi...n immediately kavin closed his mouth...n came out of the trance...n the girl came near the boys...

 **Girl** : Gd evng Kavin ...gd evng Dushyant ...

 **Duo** : gd evng PURVI...

 **N in return she passes a cute smile...**..

 **Dushyant** : waah Purvi kafi khubsurat lag rhi ho tum...

 **Kavin (immediately)** : Haa..haa bohot sundar lag rhi ho tum ...

 **Purvi blushes badly on his statement...**

 **Purvi (shyly)** :Thankyou Kavin...thanx Dushyant...

On other side:

 **Daya** : Yaar Abhijeet mujhe samaz me nhi aa rha ki ...hum uss akdu k liye party kyu rakhe bhai...?

 **Abhijeet** : Daya...aisa mat bolo ...humne toh party Tanmay ke liye bhi rakhi hai na...toh tum aisa kyu bol rhe ho...

 **Daya was about to say...just then Abhijeet sees Tarika...n goes behind her...**

 **Abhijeet** : Daya ...mai abhi aaya...

 **Daya** : Haa haa jao meri bhabhi k paas...and laughs...

 **Abhijeet** : kya tu bhi na...and leaves immediately...

 **Just then Tanmay enters...along a very beautiful lady...all start to gather near him...Tanmay was wearing blazer while the lady was wearing a beautiful long evening gown...looking amazing... Till now all have guessed that who she might be...since she was holding Tanmay's hand...**

 **Tanmay** : Gd evng everyone...

 **All** : Gd evng...

 **Tanmay** : So ...ye rhi meri khubsurat si wife Shaina...

 **Shaina** (joining her hands),:Namaste...

 **All** : Namaste...

 **Sachin** : Waah ...bhabhiji...aap toh kaafi khubsurat hai...

 **Shaina** (shyly) : Thanks ...

 **Pankaj** : Ha...sir sahi kaha aapne...

 **Freddy** : Vaise Tanmay Shreya nhi aayi tumhare saath?

 **Tanmay** : nhi sir...vo aati hi hogi

 **Shaina** : ye lijiye aa gayi ...(looking towards entrance)

 **All started looking towards the entrance...n were shocked to see her...since she was looking so beautiful...she was wearing a a green coloured short top a little above her waist with a green coloured plazo...looking too goreous...with some light makeup...Daya was lost in her...even others were too surprised as how anyone can look so beautiful...n she entered inside...Shaina n Tanmay directly goes n hugs her...**

 **Daya-** yaar ye to patakha lag rhi hai...

 **Shaina** : Wow shreya tum kitni khubsurat lag rhi ho...i am so happy...

 **Tanmay** : Are...meri Darling toh humesha se hi khubsurat hai Shaina (n side hugs Shreya)

 **Shaina** : Vo baat toh hai...n smiles while Shreya too smiles...

 **All gets surprised... On seeing Shreya smiling...**

 **Pankaj** (in low tone to Daya in amazement) : Sir ye hasti bhi hai!

 **With dis daya comes out of the trance ...**

 **Daya** :vhi toh mai bhi sochu...

 **But Pankaj gets confused...by his answer...**

 **Pankaj** (in mind) : Maine pucha kya...aur sir jawaab kya de rhe h...n gets more confuse...n goes near shreya

 **While abhijeet noticed...Daya was still starring Shreya...n smiles lightly...n saw shreya talking to others..**.

 **daya went towards her...she saw him cuming towards her and gave an irritated expression and moved from there...but daya caught her**

 **Daya-** are ruko miss akdu...

 **Shreya-** tumhari problem kya hai...kyu mere piche pade ho

 **Daya-** are had hai...main to sirf ye kehna aya tha ki tum bohot sundar lag rhi ho...but problem to tumhe mujhse hai

 **Shreya-** ho gaya ...ab main jao

 **Daya-** maine tumhe compliment diya..par tumne mere liye kuch nhi bola..atleastthank u to bol do...

 **Shreya(irritated)-** tum bohot smart aur handsome lag rhe ho ...thank u very much...ab thik hai

 **Daya-** thoda pyyaar se bolti to zyaada acha lagta...koi na ye bhi chalega

 **shreya went from there**

 **Divya** : Chaliye ...jab sab aa hi gaye hain toh...party shuru karte hai...

 **Nikhil** : Main acp sir ko aur salunkhe sir ko bula k laata hun ...terrace par se...n leaves immediately... N after couple of seconds he comes back along with duo...

 **Acp** : Party shuru karo sab...

 **All** : woooooooooo

 **Kavin** (to dj man),: Can we have some music plz...

 **N the song (dj wale babu) starts...n all the officers goes on the dance floor... N started dancing ...except for Shreya...**

 **Kavin was dancing along Purvi ...Dushyant with Ishita ...Nikhil with Divya...Abhijeet with Tarika while Sachin ...Pankaj and Freddy were dancing alone...like mad people**

 **While daya was too standind alone...n saw Shreya too standing alone ...so he goes near her...**

 **Daya** : Waise naachne ka mann nhi kar rha hai...ya aata nhi hai...n smiles

 **Shreya** (irritated) : aap se matlab mai naachu ya gau...meri marzi...

 **Daya** (irritated) : Tumse toh baat karna hi bekaar hai...akdu kahi ki...huhhh...

 **Shreya** : Youuuuuu... **but till then he had already left...and she gets frustrated by the time...n she decide to go outside...but Pankaj catches her hand...**

 **Pankaj** : Are ...Shreya kaha jaa rhi ho...chalo na dance karte h...dekhona sab kitna maza kar rhe hai...n takes her to the dance floor..  
But Shreya gets angry...so she pushes Pankaj ...and she bursts on him...with her loudest tone...

 **Shreya** (in her loudest tone) : Tumhaari samazh me nhi aata ki mujhe dance nhi karna ha...listening to her voice all stops dancing ...n starts looking towards them...n song has tooo stopped...

 **Pankaj** : Shreya ...vo mai...mai..mo

 **Shreya** (angry tone ),: kya vo...maai vo ..laga k rakha hai...tumhe ek baar me koi baat samajh me nhi aati...hai kya?

 **Tanmay** : Shreya...vo

 **Shreya** : Tanmay tum kuch nhi bologe...plz...

 **N leaves from their in anger...Tanmay n Shaina tooo leaves behind her...**

 **Daya** : Iska toh pura dimaag hi kharab hai...

 **Pankaj** : Daya sir sacchhi maine...sirf use dance k liye kaha...tha...kyunki vo akeli thi...aur kuch nhi...

 **Daya** : Jaanta hun Pankaj ...uski toh aadat hi ban chuki...hai...pata nhi cid mumbai par ye grahan kaha se aa gayi hai...

 **Acp** (in mind) : nhi daya...vo grahan nhi hai...zarur uska koi dard hai...jo use andar hi andar khaaye jaa rha h...zarur Kuch toh gadbad hai...n comes out of his thoughts after listening the voice

 **Salunkhe** : sach me...

 **Daya** : Aise batameez ladki aaj tak nhi dekhi maine...pata nhi kisne ise cid officer bana dia...

 **Abhijeet** : Chalo bhai...jiske liye party rakhi thi vo hai hi nhi...toh ab kya faayda...chalo chalte hai ghar ab...

 **All** : Jee ...sir...n all left from their one by one in a bad mood...

..

..

..

 **A/N: So here it ends ...**

 **i hope u all liked it...this time i am really late but i will try to update as soon as i get time...guys do read and telll how was it...your reviews matter a lot to me...just a word will do**

 **..**

 **Do read and review**

 **KEEP READING**

 **KEEP SMILING**

 **~Isha~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Second Love~**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N:-** Hello people!

Thanks to all those lovely people who took their time to review...

 _Bhumi 98, Harshit Shetty, Anna, Krissane d'souza, Dareya Lovers, AVMR Lover, Shreya BD, Arzoo Arora, Vaiba, Kajal 1273, Shreya, Aashvin, Anushka Diya, Arooj, Samaira, Karan, Candy 126, Muskaan, Wizard 01, Aftab, Nia 757, Shabna ..._

 **Anna:** Heya...how's u?...and what about your studies?...Tera real name anna hi hai?...Take care ...luv uuu ..muahhhh

 **Note:** This chapter is once again written by Me and Muskaan di ...

* * *

 **Everyone left the party...Shreya who was burning in anger straight way made her way to the beach...and sat on a rock...**

 **Shreya:** Idiots...why the hell they keep on irritating me... **But the once angry face soon turned into a sad one...** shayad maine over react kiya...he just asked me for a dance...

 **Tanmay knew where she would have gone...He and shaina reached there and saw her...**

 **Shaina:** Tanmay you go to her...main ghar jati hu

 **Tanmay:** Are par tum bhi chalo na

 **Shaina:** Nahi re...abhi she needs her Best Friend...isliye tum jao...aur haan use apne saath ghar le ana...I will make the dinner... **and she went away...tanmay walked towards shreya and sat beside her...she felt his presence**

 **Shreya:** I am sorry...sab khraab kar dia maine

 **Tanmay:** Nahi to...bilkul nahi ...kisne kaha...

 **Shreya:** Pankaj ko faltu mein hi daant diya...I shouldn't have done this na

 **Tanmay:** Hmmm...bura to use laga hoga ...par Shreya you need to control yourself...un logo pe mat nikala kar gussa...kyuki vo anjaan hai samjhi...aur vo to bas hame ek family ki tarah feel karana chahte hai

 **Shreya:** But I don't need anyone...

 **Tanmay:** Acha jee ...mai bhi nahi

 **Shreya:** Shutup yaar..I meant tere alava...samjha

 **Tanmay:** hanjee bilkul...but ab apne galti ki hai to use correct bhi karegi ...haina?

 **Shreya:** Matlab?...main pankaj ko sorry bolu?...no ways

 **Tanmay:** Shreya !

 **Shreya:** What?... **looking at his serious face** ok fine

 **Tanmay:** That's like a good girl...aur haan saath mein chcolates bhi leke jana...he loves them

 **Shreya:** hmmmm... **and he took her into his lovely and affectionate embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder and some teras made their way from her eyes wetting her pink cheeks and spreading her Kajal...she cuddled in his arms...nd he allowed her to cry her heart out acting like a silent watcher**

 **Next day :**

 **All had came except for Shreya n Tanmay...**

 **Nikhil** : Kal uss Shreya ki wajah se party ka pura mood kharab ho gaya ...Daya sir bilkul thik kehte hain use ek dam akdu hai...

 **Pankaj** : Aur nhi toh kya...sirf dance k liye hi toh pucha tha maine...harkatein toh aise kar rhi thi jaise ki kahi ki maharani ho...

 **Just then Tanmay and Shreya entered ...and she directly goes towards Pankaj ...And gave him something ...Tanmay too goes with her...**

 **Shreya** : Kal k liye " I am sorry" ...Main jaanti hun ki kal jo kuch bhi hua ...vo nhi hona chahiye tha...aur ye meri taraf se tumhare liye chocolates...

 **Tanmay gave her a proud look but she continued...**

 **Shreya (in stern voice)** : Lekin haa...ye mat samajhna ki main tumhari koi dost vagera hun...once again sorry.. **and** **she leaves from their..**

 **Daya** : huh...rassi toot gayi ...lekin bal nhi gaya... **and he too leaves from there...leaving confused Pankaj behind...**

 **Pankaj (to himself)** : Ye sir kya bol kar gaye...rassi...bal... **(.n thought for some while...)**..chodo mujhe kya... I should concentrate on chocolate ... **and opens the box...and starts eating the chocolates...**

 **After sometime:**

 **Bureau's phone rings...Kavin goes n receives the call...**

 **Kavin** : Hello ..sr insp Kavin here...

 **Kavin** : Kya khoon...kaha pe...

 **Kavin** : Thik hai...hum abhi pohochte hain...

 **So Kavin ,Daya,Tanmay , Shreya n Purvi leaves for the crime scene...**

 **At crime scene :**

 **Daya** : Ye Raghav kon hai?

 **Raghav** : Ha...sir main hi hun Raghav ...maine hi aap logo ko call kia tha...

 **Purvi** : Laash kaha hai...

 **Raghav** : vaha hai ...chaliye main aap ko leke jaata hun... **and all goes with them...**

 **Soon they saw a corpse lying there...and they start checking the body...**

 **Shreya** : Lagta hai...bohot berehmi se maara haa...

 **Kavin** : Haa...lagta toh yhi hai...

 **Daya** : Tanmay dekho kuch milta hai kya...koi id...ya kuch ...

 **Tanmay** : ok sir ... **and he starts searching...**

 **Tanmay** : nhi sir..kuch nhi hai...iske paas...

 **Daya** : Thik hai...main body ko forensic lab bhejwata hun...

 **And they send the body in the lab ...and afterwards other officers too got engaged in the case...**

 **In bureau :**

 **Acp** : Haa ...Abhijeet laash ke baare me kuch pata chala...

 **Abhijeet** : Haa...Sir Shreya ko kuch pata chala hai...aati hi hogi vo...

 **Shreya entered ...**

 **Shreya** : Sir ...iska naam Amit Soni hai...and ye Kandivali me Sunshine city naam ke area me rehta hai...

 **Acp (thinking)** : Achha...

 **Shreya** : Aur sir ...iski wife Maya..she died in 2 years back in an accident

 **Rajat** : Aur koi dushman...

 **Shreya** : Haa...sir...ye apni wife ki maut ke baad ye humesha bohot gusse me rehta tha...toh iss wajah se isne bohot saare dushman bhi paal rakhe the...

 **Acp** : Ishita ...

 **Ishita** : yes sir...

 **Acp** : Iske phone ki history nikalo

 **Shreya** : Rehne dijiye sir...I have all the details...Sir isse akhari call kal raat ko Kisi Suraj ne kia tha...aur vo bhi 19 baar...

 **Abhijeet** : 19 baar...

 **Shreya** : Yes sir...

 **Rajat** : Sir ...ho na ho...mujhe lagta hai ye kaam suraj ka hi ho...

 **Acp** : ho sakta hai...Rajat ...ek kaam karo tum aur Dushyant iss suraj ki kundali nikalo... **and duo left immediately and Acp turned towards Shreya...**

 **Acp** : Waah Shreya ...tumne pehle hi case me humaara kaam aadha kar dia ...Good job

 **Shreya (happily)** : Thankyou sir...

 **Acp** : Achha Abhijeet tum aur Daya forensic lab jao ..aur dekho salunkhe ko kuch pata chala ya nhi ...Aur Tanmay ko bhi saath le jao...

 **Duo** : Yes sir...

 **So trio left for the lab...**

 **In car :**

 **Abhijeet was driving... Daya was on the passenger seat looking outside...while tanmay was on the back seat...**

 **Abhijeet** : Waise Tanmay ...Shreya kaafi tez hai...apne kaam me...kitne jaldi...usne ...Amit ki kundali nikal di...

 **Daya (slowly )** : Huh ...tabhi toh itni akdu hai... **and again started looking outside...as if he was not interested ...but as we know his ears were open...**

 **Tanmay** : Haaa sir ...vo toh hai...vo kaafi smart hai...duty ke waqt use kuch nazar nhi aata hai... **and smiles widely...**

 **After sometime they all reached forensic lab...and took all information about the case ...and they investigated further ...and got to know many things ...related to the case...and evidences too...**

 **Acp** : Achha daya...hume iss Amit ki laash kaha mili thi ?

 **Daya** : Sir western express highway ke pass...

 **Shreya (remembering something)** : Sir...Maya ki maut bhi vahi huyi thi...road accident mein...

 **Acp** : Kya...

 **Shreya** : yes sir...

 **Acp** : Toh Daya jaakar pata lagao usi jagah par...kuch na kuch toh jarur chhoot raha hai humse...

 **Daya** : Yes sir...

 **So Daya ,Shreya,Tanmay ,Dushyant and Pankaj left ...**

 **At Western Express highway :**

 **Tanmay** : Sir yahi mili thi Amit ki laash...

 **Daya** : Ek kaam karo ...Pankaj tum yaha aas pass dekho...Shreya Tanmay tum dono road ki dusri taraf dekho...yab tak main aur dushyant ...iss taraf dekhte hain... **all they left...**

 **They all started asking about Amit ...to the shopkeepers...,people...etc...**

 **Tanmay** : Yaar yaha toh kisi ko kuch pata hi nhi hai...

 **Shreya** : Haa...just then notices that someone is pointing a gun from the distance towards Tanmay ...she became shocked...

 **Shreya (shouting)** : TANMAY! a **nd pushes him aside...and bullet hits on shreya ' s arm...and she almost fell but some how Tanmay holds her...all the officers listens the noise and run towards them...**

 **Shreya (in pain)** : Tanmay ...leave me and use pakdo

 **Till then all the came towards them...all get shocked...**

 **Daya** : Shreya...ye kaise hua...

 **Tanmay:** Sir someone tried to shoot me..but ye bich mei aa gyi...

 **Daya:** Rajat ..sachin use pakdo jao

 **Tanmay** : Shreya chalo mere saath ...hum abhi jaa rahe hain...

 **Shreya** : Nhi...nhi hospital jaane ki kya zarurat hai...vaise bhi goli bas chuu ke nikli hai...and I am fine now...

 **Dushyant** : But Shreya tumhe jaana chahiye...

 **Tanmay** : Shreya main tujhse puch nhi raha hun...bas bata raha hun... **And he drags her with him to the hospital... Other officers too went with them...meanwhile the culprit was caught and was sent to the jail**

 **At the hospital ...Nurse did the dressing of shreya 's arm... But Tanmay was not talking with Shreya...**

 **Shreya** : Ab thik hai

 **But Tanmay didnt replied...and all became confused**

 **Shreya** : Tanmay ... **but again he didnt replied...and turned other side**

 **Shaina** : Tanmay ...Shreya tumhe bula rahi hai...

 **Tanmay** : Kon ...Shreya...

 **Shaina** : Tanmay ...ye tum kya bol rahe ho...

 **Tanmay** : Sahi toh keh raha hun...ye Shreya nhi hai...ye toh bas ek mahaan insaan hai... mahan nahi selfish hai ...jo dusre ke bare meiin kabhi sochti hi nahi... **(his voice turned teary)**

 **Daya** : Tanmay ..

 **Shreya** : Tanmay ...tum plz aisi baatein mat karo...you know na ...aur vaise bhi tumhe kuch hojata toh...

 **Tanmay (turning towards her)** : Aur tujhe kuch hojata toh...cut by shreya

 **Shreya** : toh kya farak padta hai...

 **Now it was enough for Tanmay...he immediately came towards Shreya and hugged her...and started crying...**

 **Shreya:** Acha sorry na...

 **All get shocked...by his behavior... And started looking towards Shaina...but saw her smiling looking towards duo...**

 **In hug :**

 **Tanmay** : Kyu karti hai tu aisa...

 **Shreya** : Ab har chiz ka bhi koi reason hota hai kya... **they both broke apart and shreya pecked his cheeks**

 **Tanmay** : I love you... **and wipes his tears...**

 **Shreya** : I love you tooo... **all of them smiled seeing heir lovely bond...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N:** So how'z it?...I would be updating next part soon...

Till then drop your views about this in that review box...

Keep Reading...Keep smiling

With Love

~Isha~


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Second Love~**_

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N:-** Hella Guys! Since it was Valentine's week , I couldn't resist myself from writing it down. I know I am a day late but kya karu . Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter which filled my heart with immense pleasure.

Can't thank indivisually this time

 **Anna-** Heyoo!…Yaar 10th haina !…Time hi nahi milta …Tere exams kbse hai?…kaise hai

and haan happy belated hug , teddy , chocolate, kiss day …love you muahhhh !

…

 **Enchating Dareya and Ishyant moments ahead**

* * *

 **'Valentine's Day'**

After a couple of days **Shreya** was in a state of satisfactory health .She started again with her daily routine of beauro , with her 'As Always' rudeness.

" **Ishita** , **Dushyant** mere cabin mein aao. **Daya Shreya** tum bhi "…Acp entered the beauro .They glanced at each other confusingly and made their way to **ACP's** cabin.

"Ye **Acp** sir ne in charo ko kyu bulaya hoga "…Nikhil spoke out if curiosity

"Pta nahi "…Abhijeet covered his mouth with his hand and pressed his thumb against his cheek

 **At Acp's side-**

"Sir, aapne yun hume is tarah kyu?"

" **Daya** , _Hotel Starlight_ pichle ek mahine se logo ka khoon ho rha hai"…

"To be more precise to couples ka"… **Acp** continued

"Sir , matlab is khooni ko married logo se nafrat "… **Dushyant** said in a questioning tone

"Nahi **Dushyant** married logo se nahi "

"To fir?"… **Ishita** spoke up

"Jo log apne relationship ko leke loyal nahi hai means the ones who are cheating their patner are being murderd"

"To sir you want us to go there in disguise?"... **Shreya** questioned

"Haan"

"So **Ishita** aur **Dushyant** jayege aur **Daya** tum **Shreya** ke saath"...

" **Ishita** is new here so no one will recognise her"... **Acp** continued

 **( Ishita joined around 5 days back after completing her training as a cid inspector . An extremely well trained officer , she has handled some cases as an undercover cop with some senior officers. A very strong , compassionate and a bold lady she is a bomb expert often regarded as 'Beauty with Brain')**

"What the hell!"... **Shreya's** eyes popped out hearing this. She wasn't able to say anything

" **Shreya** are you ok?"... **A** **cp** asked

"Haan Sir , am absolutely okk"

"Good then be ready"... **Acp** wished them luck and they came out and assured everyone that it wasn't anything serious to be worried about

" **Abhijeet** sun na".. **Daya** dragged him to a corner

"Haan bol"

"Yaar ! mujhe na use tang karne ka bohot hio acha idea aya hai. It will be so much fun"... **Daya** gave a tremulous smile

" **Shreya** ko?"... **Abhijeet** confirmed

"Haan re haan. I won't let this chance slip by"... **Daya** went away giving a sly smile to **Shreya**

"What is he upto"...She was baffled by his sudden act . "Let it be"...She shook her head and concentrated on her work

 **Evening Time-**

Everyone was ready to leave after compiling their files . **Shreya** left with **Tanmay** and all others including **Purvi , Kavin , Dushyant , Sachin , Nikhil** and **Abhijeet** were standing in the parking lot having some casual chit - chat

 _Ek main aur Ek tu_

 **Daya** jumped in front of her from no where singing leaving her amused.

 _Dono mile iss tarah_

He started to take circles around her . Others they had mixed feelings . Some were surprised at this sudden act of his while some just surpressed their laughter

 _Aur jo tan man mein ho raha hai_

He hit her right shoulder with his.

 _Ye to hona hi thaaa_

He went away whistling making his last statement

" **Shreya ji** will meet you again in the car. Tab tak apne in gusse bhari bhavnao ko sambhalke rakho"

"Ye kya hua abhi"...She tried to recollect everything that happened some seconds ago

"Kuch nahi... lagta hai **Daya** sir tere maze le rahe the , afterall you are going to spend 2 long hours with him in his car"... **Tanmay** chuckled while others burst out laughing making her annoyed .

* * *

 **At Ishita's Home-**

 **Around 11:00 Pm**

She was dressed up in a black vest top over a pair of blue ripped jeans . Her hair were tied up in a pony reflecting her cuteness

*Toot - Toot *

She immediately zipped up her boots grabbing her jacket from the closet and rushed out locking her house and carefully placing the keys in the 'Gamla' at front of her house .

"Hello Sir!"…she wished him while getting inside the car

"Sirrrr!"…she said once again as she wasn't getting any response

"Uhhh ! Hii "… **Dushyant** wished her back coming back to his senses

"You look exceptionally beautiful"…the words came out naturally…She looked down as not to show him her red cheek and only a 'Thanks' came out from her side. They started with their journey

" **Ishita** hum around 1 , 1:30 Pohonche ge "

"Okk Sir"

It was midnight and moonlight lit up the sky making the air around them cool and romantic.

 **She was just a normal colleague to him when she joined the work. They hardly talked but he everytime he was influenced by her dedication and intelligence . But for her , those feelings were never restricted to just 'Colleagues'. She found him different or rather to say Special. She adored him . The night was silent making her feel sleepy . She slid down the window feeling the cool air and placed her hand on the window pane and looked outside. And he? He just stared her. She slowly drifted into a sound sleep resting her head on the seat with a constant smile playing on her lips. It was the very first time he stared her . She squeezed a bit. He at once understood she was feeling cold so he closed the window . He felt some new vibes running down his spine . He wanted that journey to never end.**

"How can someone look this beautiful"…he whispered. He turned on the radio at low volume as not to disturb her sleep so that he should not fall asleep while driving . And guess what? A perfect song was being played describing his feelings …Exactly perfect lines

 _Ab yeh lamha thehar jaaye tham jaaye bas jaaye_

 _hum dono ke darmiyaan_

* * *

 **At Dareya's side**

 **Shreya** was infruriated by **Daya** as he wasn't leaving any chance to irritate her

 _Hum tum ek car mein band ho_

 _Aur chabi kho jaye_

"Shutup , Will You?"…She growled at him

"Am I supposed to follow your orders?"…

"I don't think so kyuki I am your senior miss . **Shreya** "…he chuckled

"Godd! kiske saath fasa diya"

"You know what?" …She continued

"Nopsyy"…He replied

"I 'm feeling like to bang your head right now "

"Ohhh! such a disrespect to your senior "…He winked at her

"Aur vaise bhi dekho na kitna acha mausam hai! How romantic and you are just spoiling it "…Daya laughed out loud this time

 **Tring - Tring**

"Hey! Kaisi chal rahi hai journey **Shreya** "…the person on the other side spoke up

"Amazingg …bohot achi company hai meri na"…She said sarcastically… **Daya** smiled at her facial expressions

" **Daya** sir is sweet yaar"…he said

"Sweet! sugary sweet yaar"… **Shreya** passed a glare to him

"Main to bachpan se sweet hu **Tanmay .** Vo kya hai na I loved honey par kuch logo ko ye sweetness dikhti hi kahan hai"… **Daya** spoke up as he heard their conversations

"Shayad kisi ne btaya nhi apko ki jab do log baat kar rhe hote hai to bich me nhi bolte and you should concentrate on your driving rather than on my talks"… **Shreya** said

"Ohh! Words of Wisdom"…She was infuriated by his silly comments and kept the phone down

" Vaise tumhe mera gana kaisa laga? Shaam vala ? Ek main aur ek tu? "...She kept mum this time

"Fine na btao par I know jab **Acp** sir ne tumhe mere saath jane ko bola to tumhare tan man mein gussa hi aya hoga"...She didn't respond and he continued singing. The car came to a hault as they reached their destination and she gave a sigh of relief

" Finally hum pohonch gaye. The worst journey ever".. **Shreya** murmered

"Kuch kaha tumne?".. **Daya** asked

"Nahi to.. andar chalo".. **Shreya** went inside the hotel picking up her room keys she without waiting for him directly went towards the room

* * *

 **At Ishyant's side-**

" **Ishita** utho ..hum pohonch gaye"...He shaked her

"Oops ..sorry sir I slept"

"No problem ..chale?" ..They stopped at the reception

"Mr. and mrs. Hemraj "..Unknowinly a smile came on her lips as **Dushyant** called her mrs. Hemraj

"Room no. 202 sir...second floor towards your left"...the receptionist treated them with a smile.

* * *

 **In Dareya's room-**

"It will be fun na for you staying with me"... **Daya** asked her as they went inside

"Really sir! you think so?"...

"Ahh! I luv your sarcasm "...He chuckled

"Will you stop irritating me or else I would forget that you are my senior"

"As per your orders Mam"...Before she could reply he rushed towards he washroom

* * *

 **In Ishyant's room-**

 **Ishita** was talking on her cell when the doorbell rang.

" Hello sir!".. The man at the door wished **Dushyant** as he opened the door . He had some kind of a card in his hands

"Hello ! aap?"... **Dushyant** asked

" Sir aaj Valentine's Day ke liye we have organised a special party for all the couples ...Kindly join the event..Here's your invitation "...He forwarded the card to him and wished him a bye. Here **Ishita** blushed harder hearing about the party

..

" Shoots ! yahi bacha tha ..Valentine's Party vo bhi is langoor ke saath"... **Shreya** screamed loud as the invitation came out as a shock to her

"Kismat kismat ka khel... You can't deny ms. Shetty as you are on duty"... **Daya** smirked

"Chalo be a good girl and get ready"

"Ughh! I just hate this person to hell"...she threw the invitation down and took her dress and went to the washroom

* * *

 **Ishita** was hooking up her blouse when **Dushyant** entered the room afte a bath. He immediately turned away. **Ishita** was shocked t see him . She immediately covered it with her hands

"I ..I am sorry **Ishita**..mujhe nhi maloom tha"...he closed his eyes

"Shit! am I mad"... **Dushyant** cursed himself

"Hogaya sir"...she said looking here and there to avoid that awkward situation. **Dushyant** was left awestruck . She was dressed up in a plain blue saree over a black coloured bloused deep at the back with her hair left open.

" You once again look exceptionally beautifull"...his comment made her blush to core. He wore a black suit revealing his handsome face which she couldn't resist

* * *

Here **Shreya** wore a sea green halter neck gown with her hair tied up in a neat braid.

"Oye hoyee not bad yaar . You look gorgeous"... **Daya** adored her beauty

" THANKS"..in her as usual casual attitude. **Ishyant** and **Dareya** went to the party hall having soft drinks

"I request al the couples to come on the stage and have a dance "..The **Hotel manager** requested them all as he came on the stage

 **Ishyant** happily stood up while **Shreya** seeing no other option left with her gave an annoyed expression to daya and stood up. The music began.

 _Mere bina main rehne laga hoon  
Teri hawa mein behne laga hoon  
Jaane main kaise, tera hua hoon  
Mujhe toh lagta hai main shayad tere dil ki dua hoon haan_

 **Daya** and **dushyant** placed their right hands on **Shreya's** and **Ishita's** left shoulder blade While the girls wrapped their left hands on their partners Shoulder and clasped each others hands together and moved swiftly with the beats beggining with box steps

 _Tujhko jo paaya_  
 _Toh jeena aaya_

 **Dushyant's** arm slowly covered **Ishita's** bare waist making her shiver

 _Ab yeh lamha thehar jaaye tham jaaye bas jaaye_

 _hum dono ke darmiyaan haan_

 **Daya** delibrately wrapped his arms around **Shreya's** waist and her hands were around his neck and he pulled her closer not giving her even a single chance to leave him

 _Pehle se zyada_  
 _Main jee raha hoon_

 **Dushyant** twirled **Ishita** and she landed on his chest. They separated and continued dancing syncronising with the tune

 _Jabse main tere, dil se juda hoon_  
 _Raahon pe teri, main toh chala hoon_

 **Daya** and **Shreya** moved in circles . He touched his forehead with hers

"Kya kar rahe ho"

"Apni biwi ke saath dance"…He winked at her . Before she could say anything , he continued " Abhi filhaal to tum meri biwi ho"

 _Tu meri manzil hai_

 _tere kadmon pe bas rukne laga hoon haan_

 **Dushyant** moved his hand on **Ishita's** face removing her hair falling on her face and tucked them behind her ear . He didn't knew when he moved his hand on hers and nuzzled her neck making her heartbeats beat faster.

 _Tujhko jo paaya_  
 _Toh jeena aaya_  
 _Ab yeh lamha thehar jaaye tham jaaye bas jaaye_

 _hum dono ke darmiyaan haa_

 **Daya** encircled his hands around **Shreya's** neck and slowly moved his legs making her move with him.

 _Tujhko jo paaya_  
 _Toh jeena aaya_  
 _Ab yeh lamha thehar jaaye tham jaaye bas jaaye_

 _hum dono ke darmiyaan haan_

The song ended and **Shreya** finally got a chance and she removed his hands from her neck and settled herself on the table while **Daya** smiled seeing her irritated face. But **Ishyant** were still lost in each other. The sounds of claps and hoots brought them back to the real world and **Ishita** immediately went to drink counter to avoid his gaze.

* * *

 **A/N:** So here I end!

Valentine's Special …It wasn't that good I know but then too Hope you all liked it *fingers crossed*

I will be updating my stories after 21st march now as my Exams are gonna start and I really need to concentrate om studies

Kindly Drop a Review if you spent time reading it

Keeo reading Keep smiling

With Love

~Isha~


End file.
